


[Vid] Mark of Cain

by evewithanapple



Series: vids by evewithanapple [15]
Category: Ravenous (1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: West, young man, west.





	[Vid] Mark of Cain

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: blood, violence. cannibalism, colonialism, colonialism by way of cannibalism

[Mark of Cain [Ravenous]](https://vimeo.com/241439770) from [evewithanapple](https://vimeo.com/user10966920) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

_One. Two. Three._   
_And the Lord set a mark upon Cain_   
_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight_

  
_Look upon the wreck, stood upon the land,_   
_Blood in my footprints, gun in my hand,_   
_Gun in my hand, carved in my arm,_   
_The Mark of Cain, one eight one six_   
_Murder be thy name, murder be thy name, murder be thy name._

  
_I'm always walking as somebody else_   
_I'm always walking as somebody else_   
_I'm always walking as somebody else_   
_I'm always walking as somebody else_

  
_Pull down my sleeve, bury my flag_   
_Whistle for a stranger, one two three bang!_   
_One two three bang! Shaved off my knot_   
_Buttoned up his vest_   
_I am a survivor_   
_West young man west_   
_West young man west_   
_West young man west_

  
_I'm always walking as somebody else_   
_I'm always walking as somebody else_   
_I'm always walking as somebody else_   
_I'm always walking as somebody else_

  
_Traveler I am, knock two three four_   
_God is in the country, the Devil's at your door_   
_Devil's at your door, bodies in my wake_   
_Noose round my neck, I'm coming back again_   
_Better make it quick, better make it quick, better make it quick_

  
_I'm always walking as somebody else_   
_I'm always walking as somebody else_   
_I'm always walking as somebody else_   
_I'm always walking as somebody else_   
_Murder be thy name_

  
_Risen from the blood, land don't forgive_   
_Murder be thy name, I am fugitive_   
_I am fugitive, carved in my arm_   
_The Mark of Cain, one eight one six_   
_American! American! American!_

  
_I'm always walking as somebody else_   
_I'm always walking as somebody else_   
_I'm always walking as somebody else_   
_I'm always walking as somebody else_   
_Two. Three. Four._   
_One. Eight. One. Six._


End file.
